User blog:The Reiki Rose/Decided to write a story, XD. you guys find a title for it lol
=Chapter 1 – Birth and 5 years= Birth His mother was screaming, in pain. Lots of pain, as the new born baby was being born. He was put into his mother’s arms as she calmed down so that she could look at her new born baby boy. 2 years old. The boy had quickly learnt to walk and talk at home. His parents would play Mozart as he was sleeping. His first sentence was “Doom and Destruction.” Once he had said this we knew he was the one. 4 years old. The boy is hyper-active, he runs around climbing trees all the time. It is nearly impossible to get him to settle down; the parents took him to the doctor and gotten some suitable sleeping pills. 5 years old. The boy has started primary school. He shows exceptional knowledge and learning abilities. We have also learnt that his name is ‘Luke AshKing’. =Chapter 2 – A weird dream…= Hello there, my name is ~-~-. Saadian (talk)----Saadian (talk). I am 10 years 6 months 6 days 6 hours old. I know this because my mother said I must know how old I was to the hour; she sends me a text every hour telling me how old I am. It gets a bit annoying. I must be crazy, speaking to myself in the 3rd person. Oh well, LOL. “HEY! ~-~-!” shouts a voice down the corridor. Oh, shit. Not them lot again. ''“~-~- boy. You haven’t given us your dinner money in… 5 days. Come on, pay up.” The boy says to me, attempting feebly to intimidate me. “Sorry mate. I don’t have any today.” I give a smirk and a smile to him and his group of cronies. One of the boys’ cronies grabs me and pushes me up against a wall. “Hand… It… over…” the large boy holding me is also trying to intimidate me. “Guys, don’t you remember the last time you tried this?” The boys wince slightly at the memory. “Look, just pay up or I’ll…” he says as he takes a pocket knife out of his blazer pocket. “OKAY OKAY! I’ll give you the money! Just don’t stab me.” I put my hand in my blazer pocket going to get my money out ''Come on; I’ll guide you through it. I’ll show them not to mess with you. ''Says a voice in my head, ''What would I have to do…? ''I ask slowly in my head. The voice replies with, ''just go into a meditation state. I can take over and they won’t even put a bruise on you. I think about it for about 1 second and say to the voice, Okay. ''I take my hand out of my pocket and close my eyes, going into a meditation like state. ''Good boy, after this I’ll teach you how to do that faster, the voice says as I slip away from my body. My body snaps into action, my fist plants into the large ones chest so hard I heard the snapping of bones. The boy goes flying back into the lockers, leaving a massive dent, and the sound of more bones breaking. I look in shock at the destructive power this thing has. My body darts down low picking up the blade, planting it in the foot of the boy closest to the leader. Then leaving the blade there, jumping up and punching two of the boys running at me square in each shoulder. I hear even more bones breaking. The leader pulls out a pistol and aims it at me. “WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE! I AM PUTTING YOU DOWN, BITCH!” The boy lets lose a whole round at my bodies’ chest, head and groin. I wince in anticipation that blood will soon be pouring out of my body. Waiting for the sound of a crumpling body, wait… why haven’t I heard that yet? I look down and see that the bullets are hovering in mid-air. The boy turns and runs, dropping the gun; leaving his friends to stare in disbelief. After a couple of seconds they all run in fear, screaming and crying like little girls. See, I told you, says the voice. Yeah, you did, I reply. See you around kid… he says. =Chapter 3 –Luke Ashking. 14 year’s old, occupation: student at Norwich Academy= The bell goes off for next lesson, but instead of the normal sound it goes ‘WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!’ “Mmmhhhmmm….” I groan. “Morning sleepy head!” Shouts my mum, Victoria. I slug out of bed, carrying my school clothes through to the bathroom. It has been 4 years since that dream. I enjoy thinking about it. ''“Morning mum!” I shout down the stairs, “Just gonna have a shower!” “Ok honey!” Mum replies. In the shower I relax and tense my muscles, massaging each one, stretching each of them. I use mint tea leaf shower gel, along with mango and almond shampoo & conditioner 2-in-1. I get dressed in my uniform and put on the necklace my great grandma had given me. “Toast or cereal, darling?” Mum asks me, as she has a sniff of my hair. “Toast please, mum.” I reply, getting out the chocolate spread out of the cupboard. “Here you go darling.” Mum says putting down my plate of toast and giving me a quick, motherly kiss. “Thank you mum.” I say in appreciation with a smile. Mum just smiles back, and goes back to watching the news. I look over to the TV, ‘Todays main news bulletin. At a school in Norfolk a single child was threatened by a group of boys, one with a knife and another had a gun. The young boy fought back leaving the assaulters with broken bones, cuts and concussion. The young boy then told authorities that ''‘I had no control of my body, like some sort of instinct had kicked in. I was so shocked at the damage I had done. I have also told the school that I will pay the school for the damages in helping around the site with litter and other odd jobs.’ ''And that ends today’s news bulletin.’ ''That was just like my dream… ''“Well, I’m off to school mum.” I announce. “Ok darling. Lunch? Dinner money? Brain?” Mum asks me, “Yes to all of those things mum.” I reply, “Ok darling. Have a good day at school.” Mum says as I walked out the door. ''I have that too… I think to myself. =Chapter 4 – Death of a Loved One= “Luke Ashking, could you come to the reception please?” The lady from the front desk asks as she pokes into the class. “Of course. Go on Luke.” Mr Derrick says to the lady and me, giving a quick chuckle at the end of the sentence. Whispers ripple across the room ‘What has he done…?’ ‘He can’t be in trouble….’ I get up from my seat, shouldering my bag as I do so. “Your mum’s waiting for you. I’ve signed you out Luke.” The lady says. I nod in reply. I see mum sitting on one of the padded chairs, her eyes red and puffy. “Luke, honey come here.” I go over to mum, expecting her to tell me why she called me out of class. Instead of words I receive a large, embracing hug. “Wha… mum what’s wrong?” I ask. Mum just cries into my shoulder, I drop my bag to the floor and hug her back. After about 5 minutes of crying and hugging, mum grabs my bag and my hand and starts walking out. I go with mum, not wanting to upset her anymore. Mum sits me down on the sofa, mum sits in the armchair opposite, “Would you like a coffee mum?” I ask her, hoping she will say yes so that I can give her some time to compose herself. Mum just nods a yes to me. I come back with her coffee about two minutes after she sat down. She’s crying again. I slip away, have a quick shower and get changed. When I am done, I go back down to see mum calm again. “Luke, darling. I called you out of school because, something terrible has happened…” Is Dad not coming back? ''I ask myself (he works in the army). I say nothing so as not to interrupt mum, “Your brother… has…” mum bursts out crying again. I go over and hug her. “Go to the shop just round the corner… ask for the thing… the thing I told you about…” Mum continues crying. I come back with a heavy box. I put it down on the coffee table next to mum. “Open it. Open the letter that has your brothers’ name on it.” She tells me. “But mum…” I go to say but she interrupts me “JUST OPEN IT!” she screams, “just open it… please…” she tells me. I open the letter labelled with ‘Adam’. The letter reads: '''Mum, Dad, Luke, Poppy. If you are reading this, it means that I am dead. I have finally set myself free of these mortal chains. I finally have found peace in this horrible world. Please, be happy for me. Don’t cry, just look forward and remember that I am happy wherever I am. Love, Adam Ashking. ' ' ' I sit down in shock, and start crying for my lost brother. Then I notice an overleaf to the letter. At the top it says, ‘Luke, read this alone’. I go upstairs quietly to my room, leaving mum to cry and scream for her lost baby. I sit down on my bed, unfolding the piece of paper. I decide that now wouldn’t be right. I slip the letter under my pillow, and fall into a deep, terrifying sleep. =Chapter 5 – A terrible day for us all= Poppy ran into my room, crying. She looked red and worn out. I assumed she was upset about Adam, but then I notice her underwear was pulled low. “Poppy, what happened?!” I ask her in shock. “S…s…some m…men gra…bbed me… and p…pulled me into a back ally…” she cries terrified about her ordeal. “Shuushh… it’s going to be okay…” I say to her as I go out of my bed room with my phone, already dialling 999. “Hello, what service do you need?” Asks the operator, “Ambulance and the police, my sisters’ just been raped.” I go through all the details with the operator. I go back into my room to find Poppy burying her face in my pillows. “Poppy, I’ve called the police and an ambulance. Can you come wait by the door with me?” I explain to her. She rushes into her room, grabbing a stuffed bear from her mountain against the dark blue wall of her room. I have to lead her gently down to the front door; she’s crying and shuddering as we walk. Once the police and ambulance arrive I sit with her in the ambulance along with a police officer, whilst a police officer is in the house with mum. The police officer asks Poppy and I a load of questions, but we just can’t answer them with all that has happened today. =Chapter 6 – Back home, four weeks later= I still hadn’t opened that letter from Adam. I hug mum and Poppy almost every two minutes, to reassure them. “Mum, I’m just going to go upstairs and do some revision.” I tell mum. “Of course dear.” Mum replies. Of course, I’m not really going to revise. I pull my sleeve up; my arm has become a mess in the last couple of years, most of the mess is from in the last four weeks. I look for another space to do it in. I pull out my pocket knife, and cut again. That makes over 50 cuts, I think to myself. I decide now is the time to look at the letter. The letter waffles on about how he was feeling in the last 10 years or so, I see nothing out of place or a note for specific instructions on something to do. Except some strange symbol/rune. I take a photo of it on my camera and Google it. Nothing, no results whatsoever. That’s odd… oh well. I go into the bathroom, hiding my arm, to clean my arm up a bit. =Chapter 7 – Dad, or is it?= A couple days after reading the letter Dad came home, saying he had been given a sabbatical. It just took him a while to get back from wherever he was posted. I was in my room, talking to people on a psychic chat room. We were talking about doppelgangers, and how they can be told apart from the original. That’s when something in my mind sparked and said Hang on, Dad was placed at some secret Government facility… He was captain there. So why did they let him have time off…? I realised something suspicious about dad that night at dinner. He was acting… different. The others took no notice of it, but I could. He was showing signs of being a doppelganger. I finished dinner quickly and ran upstairs to my room, grabbed the piece of paper with the symbol on it and ran downstairs. I shoved it in ‘Dads’ face. He screamed in pain and turned into an exact copy of me. He then took out a bowie and killed mum and Poppy with quick succession. The thing smiled at me, and turned into goo. I called for the police, but then realized that I would be prime suspect, my fingerprints on the knife, the only one left. So after calling the police and an ambulance, I ran up to my room, grabbed some things, shoved them into my bag, and ran. Category:Blog posts